


The Real Story

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Horrible blabbermouth friends?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Y/N and Bucky are married but Bucky has a few secrets.





	The Real Story

Every party you had been too in the Avengers Tower you always ended up on the sofa with Sharon. Lately, Kate had started joining you. She had begun dating Sam a few months back, so since all your boys stuck together the three of you usually ended up doing the same. The fourth spot on the couch was usually taken by either Clint or Nat depended on their moods. Tonight, it was Nat while Clint was over at the foosball table arguing with Bucky, who was supposed to be his teammate, about the rules.

You smiled lovingly at the the four idiots, shaking your head, while Sharon showed off her new ring to Nat and Kate. You, of course, had already seen it. You and Bucky had barely furnished your house before Steve announced he and Sharon were moving in next door. Bucky and Steve were family. Closer than most familes actually. You wouldn’t have it any other way. Steve and Sharon were amazing people and you didn’t mind having them close by. Now they were getting married and you and Bucky were playing the parts of maid of honor and best man, just like they had done at yours.

You smiled, just about to yell as the argument got louder when Sam joined in siding with Bucky over at the foosball table. Steve was shushing the three of them but no luck, so you decided to help him. Nat beat you to it though, sending an olive from her drink flying through the air hitting Clint square in the forehead. Sam and Bucky doubled over laughing as Clint sent Nat an annoyed glare.

“Hey!”

“Stop arguing and come over here,” she ordered, “your beers are getting warm.”

The four men scrambled over to the couch. Bucky took the opportunity to smack Clint over the back of the head on his way there only Nat to inflict revenge on his behalf getting Bucky back as he slide in behind you.

“Stop fighting,” you laughed, failing your arm between Bucky and Nat before he got the chance to react.

“Children,” you rolled your eyes lovingly, the smile coming through in your voice even if you tried to hide it.

Bucky made an incoherent groaning sound, burying his face against your neck and wrapped his arms around your waist from behind. You instinctively leaned back into him, raising your hand to run your fingers through his hair.

Kate made an audible aw as you did. She was the only one that paid any attention to you and Bucky’s comfortable display of affection. The other’s had never actually awed but barfing sounds coming from Sam or Clint yelling get a room, had been the norm when you first started dating the super soldier. Now they had given up trying to get a reaction from either of you.

“How long have you two been married?” Kate asked, still eager to get to know all of you. She worked at the VA office and fit in perfectly with the rest of you. Honestly you wouldn’t be surprised if Sam’s wedding would be the next after Steve’s you all were going too.

“A little over a year,” you answered with a smile and Bucky tilted his head so his chin was resting on your shoulder now, allowing him to smile at Kate too.

“Best year of my life,” he said, and you turned your head pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“So sappy,” Kate laughed, earning herself an highfive from Sam, before he pulled her close against his side. He was as sappy as Bucky, just doing his best to not let the world know were as Bucky didn’t seem to care. The world already knew way worse about him than that, so what was a few more secrets?

“Why don’t you tell them how you met?” Nat smirked over the edge of her drink, causing you to frown a bit.

“It’s nothing really. After the war, Bucky was granted a pardon but the government still thought he needed a babysitter on missions. Since I am a former SHIELD agent they assigned me to him,” you answered, making Kate smile and nod.

She seemed content with the story but the rest of your friends didn’t really share that sentiment.

“How did he feel about that? Not happy I’m sure?” Clint grinned, wrapping his arm around Nat and she cuddled against him. To everyone else they looked like a couple, but you weren’t really sure what they were. Honestly you didn’t care either. Nothing they did or didn’t do make you love them any less.

“Barton,” Steve warned causing Clint to giggle like a schoolgirl that had been caught trying to play hooky.

“Shut up, turkey brain,” Bucky grumbled behind you and your eyebrows knitted together. Something was going on here, but you haven’t quite figured out what just yet. You decided to just roll with it. It was usually easier with this group. You’d get to the point of what they were doing eventually anyway.

“Kinda like that,” you teased tugging Bucky’s hair lovingly, to lighten his mood. “He wasn’t happy about it. He barely spoke two words to me on our first four missions and after the second one I had it up to here with him,” you gestured over your head.

“Well to be fair I thought you were there to spy on me and boss me around,” Bucky answered, following up a little lower, “I’m still sure that was their plan too.”

“Bu…” Steve began but before he could try and put his friends mind at ease you interrupted. You read Bucky like a book by now and knew all his moods and the best way of shaking him out of one before he could down spiral.  

“Well if you would have stopped being surly for one second, then you might have realized I didn’t give a shit what they intended. I admired your dumb ass,” you teased, wiggling your nose at him. A fit of giggles erupted from you when Bucky quickly leaned forward, playfully biting it.

“What changed then?” Kate asked her curiosity getting the best of her, since the picture you two were painting couldn’t be further from the view in front of her.

“Katie” Steve’s voice sounded causing Kate to instantly sit up straight. She wasn’t used to Steve’s dad voice being aimed at her the same way the rest of you was. Especially not since she had no idea what she had just set in motion. You took pity on her, ignoring Sam, Clint and Nat’s laughter, though Sharon’s smirk was troubling you. Something was going on that was for sure. Still, you decided a few months into knowing Steve was too early for the poor girl to get a dad speech from him so you started your story.

“Well, actually, I think our moods kinda egged each other on. Bucky made a decision about me before he knew me and that pissed me off. We played off each in a bad way up until our 5th mission,” you analysed the situation, before smiling at the memory.

“We were ended up getting stuck in Alaska after a recon mission. The weather got so bad the guys couldn’t get in a quinjet to pick us up so we had to stay the night in the motel we room we had used as a data collection center,” you explained, before grinning, “only the room only had one bed and I was tired as hell. So I just took it without giving any thought to him. He could sleep standing or next to me for all I cared. Sorry,” you looked back at Bucky who just shrugged.

“Whatever got you in that mood I probably earned it,” he admitted calmly despite his nervous movements, grabbing his beer and taking a swig letting you continue.

“When I woke up he was nowhere to be found,” you said in a soft voice, your love for your husband more than evident. “So I got up and into the bathroom and found him sleeping in the tub. After that I found it very hard to be angry at him for the way he had been acting and I don’t know… we just started opening up to each other and realizing there was something there.”

“Aw that’s so sweet and respectful, Bucky” Kate praised him, but before he could answer Sam snorted.

“Sweet and respectful my ass. I can’t believe you still don’t know the real story, Y/N. What has it been 4-5 years?” he laughed ignoring Steve’s call of his name and Bucky’s groan as you sat up a little straighter.

“What real story?” you looked back at your husband in confusion, before returning your gaze to Sam, silently letting him know he better spill it. Not that the look was needed, Sam was more than happy to keep talking.

“Actually, Bucky here did go to sleep on the bed. Just far away from her and on the edge of it. Right Buck?” Sam answered but continued the second Bucky opened his mouth, not allowing him to get a word in. “The only think is Y/N, here turns into a kickboxer in her sleep.”

Your eyes widened as Sam grinned at you. “I do not!”

“You kinda do, sweetheart,” Bucky interrupted, no longer seeing any point in trying to save face. Sam was going to finish the story no matter what he did anyway. He’d get him back later but right now he could just as well play along.

“What?” you turned to look at your husband in surprise. You couldn’t believe he had never said anything before.

“Why do you think I always sleep halfway on top of you, doll?” he chuckled at the horrified look on your face. “It’s no big deal. I don’t mind,” he quickly added kissing your cheek and you pouted, returning your attention to Sam as he continued your story.

“Only then Bucky wasn’t all that prepared.Long story short, he got punched in the face and kicked in the groin, before being pushed off the bed all within the span of an hour,” Sam grinned and everyone around him folded over laughing. Even Steve had accepted defeat and joined in. The only ones not laughing was you who were thoroughly confused and Bucky who were smiling innocently at you, hoping to wiggle his way out of this gracefully somehow.

“Is that true?” you asked him, trying to come to terms with the sweet story you had been telling for years was actually a very embarrassing one that everyone but you appeared to know.

“Yeah. Kinda,” Bucky ran his hand behind his neck, giving you a hopeful smile.

“And you never told me? Why?” you asked, not really sure how you were feeling about this. Your annoyed tone clearly coming through in your voice cause your friends around you fell into an awkward silence.

“Well I didn’t know that’s what you thought at first. And then when I found out I had gotten the ring,” Bucky rambled, as he desperately tried to get out of this mess Sam had gotten him into. “I was afraid you were going to say no and then I was afraid you were gonna call off the wedding…”

“We’ve been married for over a year” you exclaimed as you started slipping from upset to amused, which Bucky picked up on in an instant. Just like you knew how to read his every mood, he had gained the same ability with yours over the years.

“Well, divorce is more common nowadays than it was in the 40s,” Bucky teased, and you couldn’t hold back your laughter. You threw your arms around his neck as your friends once again joined you in laughing. Clearly, relieved they hadn’t caused an actual pending divorce.

“You’re an idiot,” you smiled with a shake of your head, loving the huge grin on your husbands face and the feel of his arms tightening around you.

“I know. But I’m your idiot,” he responded, kissing you sweetly before you had a chance to roll your eyes at him. The truth was it didn’t really matter what had lead you to were you were. The only thing matter was that you had gotten here. Bucky and you made each other happy. He was the love of your life mood swings and uneasy sleeping aside, the two of you were made for each other.


End file.
